Closer to Heaven
by tlgirl
Summary: In the heat of battle Alec is wounded and is on the verge of death. Max and Alec share a final moment together. (no Logan bashing. M/A)


**"Closer to Heaven"**  
by: **tlgirl**

  
  
**Rating**: PG  
**Category**: Max/Alec  
**Disclaimer**: blah blah blah . . . I don't own anything . . . don't sue me . . . you know the drill.  
**Summary**: In the heat of battle, Alec is wounded and Max and Alec share a final moment.  
**Note**: Part 1 = Max POV. Flashback = Max POV. Part 2 = Alec POV.  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**MAX**

  
  


_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

  
  
I gaze at his stern and desperate expression. A sense of shock and surprise overwhelms me. His beautiful green eyes, usually full of laughter and light, are grayed with pain and anguish. The usual cockiness and strength in his aura, are replaced with fear and weakness.  
  
There was nothing else the transgenics with medical training said they could do. It was all a matter of time until he would "let go" they said. His eyes, his piercing eyes, they're going to haunt me for the rest of my life. However long that'll be. Hopefully sooner than later. I don't know how I'm going to survive without Alec.  
  


_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

  
  
He won't be there for me to kick his ass. He won't be there to make his little comments that annoy me to no end, but still manage to make me smile. He won't be there when I need someone to talk to when I feel like shit. He . . . he just wont be there.  
  
I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to hold him. I climb in the bed the others laid him in. It's a tight fit, but we manage not to break the bed. One hand settles on the top of his head, playing with the silk strands of his hair. The other arm drapes a protective cover over his middle section. He takes raspy and deep breaths. I know that it won't be long now.  
  
My head rests in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. Our heartbeats become synchronized and they beat as one. I could lay like this forever.  
  
  
  


***************FLASHBACK***************

  


**MAX**

  
"White's men are attacking! Everybody in their battle positions!" I yell as a scout signals from on top of a building. Gunfire and shouting can be heard from a distance.  
  
I grab my gun and round up my unit. Just as Alec's group runs off to take their positions, I scream out, "Alec, watch your back, alright?!"  
  
He flashes me his trademark cocky grin, "Always, Maxie."  
  
  


***************END FLASHBACK***************

  
  
  
  


**ALEC**

  


_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

  
  
The bullet hit me two places. One hit my arm, the other my gut. It would have so much simpler if the bullet hit my head. That would have been a big mess, but it would have put me out of my misery quickly. So here I am slowly slipping into numbness, slowly bleeding to death.  
  
On the other hand, I wouldn't have been able to have this goodbye with Max. I never thought I would die in her arms. But here she is. We don't say a word to each other. We don't want waste our final moments with pointless vows. We don't want to talk, we just want to feel. We don't need words to say what we mean. Because I know right now that she knows exactly how I feel. That's how much we're connected. Breeding partners. Soulmates.  
  


_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

  
  
As she adjusts her position, her hand briefly scrapes the bullet wound in my gut. The bright red color of my blood stains her fingers. I wince slightly, hiding the overpowering pain. I'm bleeding because of her. I'm bleeding for her. If it wasn't for her goddamn crusade I wouldn't be dying right now in the first place. I'd do anything for her.  
  
"I love you" we whisper at the same time. Three simple words become our quiet confession. Neither of us have the strength to respond. Neither of us have the strength to do anything. We just lay here, clinging tightly to each other, and wait for the darkness to take over.  
  


_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

  
  


**END.**

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
ok, that was extremely cliché with the whole alec dying by taking a bullet for max deal. but i just felt the need to write a fluffy/tragic piece. please review!  
  
for those who liked the song intertwined in the story, the song is called "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
-tl 


End file.
